


Barn "Mates"

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, In the Barn, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mute!Lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot have sex in the barn while the Crystal Gems are working just outside.</p>
<p>Requested by an anon on my NSFW blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barn "Mates"

**Author's Note:**

> The request was for sex in a public place where there's a risk for getting caught and I just really wanted to write something with Mute!Lapis. I'm assuming that Lap and Per just kinda make the barn their base of operations post-redemption.

_“Here?,”_ was all Peridot could think to hiss when Lapis Lazuli cornered her against a wall and began kissing and sucking on her neck. It was not new for them to partake in sexual activity, but they normally did it when it was private and quiet, not on days where the Crystal Gems were working on machinery just outside the barn. That was part of the reason that the former technician was fairly disgruntled by the approach – they were alone almost all the time, so why did Lapis have to come at her _now?_ It made very little actual sense, and even though she wouldn't turn her down – wouldn't even dream of turning down such a pleasurable activity – she couldn't help but be a little hesitant. “What if we get caught?,” she asked – she didn't like the idea of the embarrassment that would follow!

Lapis didn't respond – of course, she didn't speak, she only ever did when she was overwhelmed or really needed to. But the green gem could tell from the way that her lover pulled away and looked at her with almost concerned blue eyes that she would be willing to stop if the possibility honestly bothered her enough. She softly pressed one slender against her lips and shook her head, as if communicating that as long as they both remained quiet, the risk would be limited. And, well, she had been stressed recently... so there was no harm in doing this quietly and quickly. Maybe it would even be something of an exciting experience to have sex in public if they did it right. So Peridot nodded to give her consent and lifted her chin to permit access to her neck and throat. The ocean gem immediately continued what she had been doing, this time putting her hands on the technician's hips and pulling her a little closer so that their bodies were pressed together. Slightly sharp teeth nibbled at soft skin, and Peridot gasped softly – honestly, Lapis was worryingly skilled when it came to things like this...

The older gem carefully eased her shoulder straps off of her shoulders and began running light kisses and bites all along the newly exposed part of her body. Peridot couldn't help but to make a small and soft noise, relaxing partially into the sensation but still a little worried about Steven or one of the gems walking in on them like this. She supposed she could live with it if they did, but she had become several times easier to fluster, which was probably made obvious to her partner by the bright cyan color that had taken over much of her body. She was getting worked up far more quickly than she usually did, much to her chagrin – the soft and hushed noises that she was releasing were becoming needier than the moment. Stars, maybe she was actually _into_ the risk like this... how humiliating. She seriously doubted that she would ever be able to look Lapis in the eyes after this.

Lapis phased her clothes off with a bright flash of blue, and Peridot's eyes went wide. The older gem was gorgeous, absolutely and undeniably so, with a petite frame and soft breasts, just the smallest curve of her hips that was easily hidden by the long skirt she usually wore. She was something out of a dream, and Peridot could feel herself becoming more aroused as the ocean gem just let her gawk. Lapis herself had a soft gold blush dusting over her light blue skin, and Peridot eventually broke out of her stupor and moved forward to tug her close and connect their lips in a sloppy and poorly coordinated kiss. Her own clothing phased off in a flash of lime green, and she, too, was exposed; this allowed them to press together and share the heat of their naked forms. If Peridot wasn't so wrapped up in their current activity, she might have been internally screaming at the overwhelmingness of it.

The ocean gem gently ran a hand up the technician's thigh, prompting the green gem to sigh shakily through her nose. She softly nibbled at Lapis' lower lip, causing the older of the two to make the sweetest little squeaking noise that Peridot had ever heard in her short life. It was rare for her to make much noise at all – this was the only situation in which the younger of the two could rely on her doing anything but give her the silent treatment. Her stubbornness when it came to being non vocal was the only thing that _really_ bothered Peridot about her, but she was willing to let her keep it up if it was what made her feel comfortable as long as they could communicate just fine with body language. Or the occasional enraged snap or desperate plea when she did something wrong or wanted something.

Peridot gently switched their positions so that Lapis was against the wall, though she was careful to pay attention for any discomfort resulting from her lover's gem being pressed against the hard wooden surface – she was only met by an expression of confusion. “I was first last time,” she explained in a hushed tone that she hoped was sultry, and received a flustered nod in response. Upon receiving the confirmation, she shifted to the tips of her toes – Lapis was taller than her, which could make things a little overly difficult – in order to leave soft kisses and nibbles along the ocean gem's neck. She proceeded to trail her lips' attention downward, across her collarbones and down to her soft breasts, running her tongue along one and prompting a moan from her lover.

The technician took one pert nipple between her lips and softly nibbled, knowing that would be pleasurable to Lapis and make her moan again – and it did, much to Peridot's delight. She used her hand to toy with the ocean gem's other breast, and she arched into her touch with a soft gasp. The younger gem took that as a sign to keep moving forward, trailing her attention further down until she was almost to Lapis' crotch. She was already just as aroused as Peridot was, and the green gem could faintly hear a “please” from the older of the two – she was desperate enough to speak, apparently.

She could slip two fingers into her lover's heat without much of a problem. This earned a long and guttural groan from Lapis, and it was with a vague sense of accomplishment that she began thrusting her digits in and out of the older gem's entrance. Lapis was putty in her hands, legs shaking and hips twitching, whines and moans pushing through her throat. Peridot couldn't help but straighten up slightly and press soft kisses along the ocean gem's abdomen, relishing in the little noises that she was making just for her. Okay. Yeah. Going along with this had definitely been a good choice.

The younger gem gently pressed her thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves near the front of Lapis' entrance, prompting a groan that almost sounded strangled. She was worried for just a moment, but a glance at Lapis' face told her tat the ocean gem was feeling good – at least, judging by the small smile that had taken over her features and the almost blissful little pants and whimpers coming from her mouth. Then she was slightly annoyed that the older gem had insisted that they could do this if they were both quiet, and now _she_ was the one making all the noise. Still, the only “punishment” she gave was to pump her fingers in and out of her lover even harder than before. The response that she received was music to her ears, a sound that was almost a pleasured sob.

Lapis didn't make much noise unless they were doing things like this anyway – so Peridot couldn't bring herself to be all that upset or annoyed by the risk of getting caught. In fact, she was getting so lost in the beauty of the ocean gem that she was forgetting about the Crystal Gems just outside altogether. The motion of her fingers and the soft bites she was leaving against Lapis' skin became almost hungry as she drunk up the reactions she was receiving, so thoroughly that she was becoming almost unneededly rough and wrapped up, and was taken off guard when the older gem suddenly climaxed with a sharp gasp, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle her moans, back arching off the wall and free hand adopting an almost painful clasp on Peridot's shoulder. Her hips bucked as she rode out her intense orgasm, the younger gem guiding her through it with gentle strokes to her thighs and arousal and soft kisses laid against her lower abdomen.

By the time the older gem came down from her high, the pulsating need between Peridot's own legs was almost painful, but the younger gem wanted to coax even more out of Lapis, so she softly pulled her into a laying position, leaning over to initiate a tender kiss between them. She soon proceeded to press soft kisses down powder blue skin, and noticed with a small smirk that she was still absolutely soaked. Peridot dragged a tentative and experimental lick up Lapis' slit, earning a small gasp from the ocean gem. Pleased with this response, she flicked her tongue against her lover's clit. The sound that the older gem made was an odd cross between a sob and a moan.

Peridot didn't have much experience when it came to performing oral sex, so she was acting based on instinct, and she must have been doing a fairly good job, because every time she nibbled softly on dark blue folds or sucked slightly on the older gem's sensitive nub, she earned a more needy noise than before. When Peridot worked her tongue past the entrance of Lapis' heat, the taller gem grabbed onto the younger gem's hair roughly. Lapis ground her hips against the technician's face, and Peridot let her. Having only just come down from her first climax, a second orgasm wasn't very far behind, and it didn't take very much eating out for Lapis to cum again, thighs shaking and grip tightening. She softly murmured Peridot's name, and and, stars, she almost came just from that.

As soon as she saw that the older gem was finished, she straightened up and wiped the mixture of saliva and... other fluids from her mouth, only to be shoved onto her back and have her lips once more occupied by a deep and passionate kiss. She briefly wondered how on earth the ocean gem could find the energy to move that quickly almost immediately after two orgasms in a row. However, she quickly got over it when Lapis stroked her arousal – stars, she was really needy and worked up, she had been so wrapped up in trying to get the ocean gem over the edge that she hadn't even noticed...

Peridot was already a bit of a mess, pleading quietly and writhing slightly under the ocean gem's touch. Thankfully, it didn't take long for Lapis to push two fingers inside, and Peridot's back arched with a moan that might have been too loud for her own good. The older gem gently put her hand over her mouth to muffle her noises and continued her work, pumping her fingers in and out of her heat and occasionally scissoring her fingers to open her further in order to squeeze a third finger into her heat. All the younger gem could do was babble incomprehensibly and whimper.

Lapis straightened up so that their faces were close, and it might have been a strain on her arm, but as long as she didn't stop Peridot didn't care. Soft kisses were pressed against her gem and all over her face, and she relished in the affection, becoming exceedingly close to her climax, though she tried to hold it in. She allowed the tight coil in her gut to come undone with a scream, fists clenching and hips bucking forward as the ocean gem gently stroked her clenching walls and the rest of her external body to help her through it. When she came down from her high, the older gem seemed to be about to get her through a round two and even out the scoreboard, but suddenly froze and phased her clothes back on, turning around and spreading her skirt so that Peridot was obscured from view.

She was confused and maybe a little hurt for a moment, but the change was explained when very familiar sandalled footsteps approached the entrance to the barn. Peridot wasn't sure whether she blanched or blushed, but either way she was glad that her bare and shivering form was hidden when Steven's voice spoke. She couldn't possibly have mustered up the energy to phase her uniform on.

“Is everything okay? I thought I heard Peridot scream,” the boy spoke in a tone that could only be described as worried. The green gem felt bad that he probably thought she was endangered, but mostly just glad that he was unaware that she was right in front of him.

Lapis nodded to confirm that everything was fine, and then tilted her head as if she didn't know what he was talking about when it came to hearing a scream. The younger gem was a little jealous – she didn't have to speak, that probably made her an excellent liar. She never would have been able to hold up a casual facade at the moment, and she couldn't just pull a poker face and use body language to convey responses.

“Oh. Okay,” Steven replied – he bought the lie, thank the stars. “Well, if you see her, tell her I said bye. I think we're about done, we're going to get going soon.”

Lapis nodded in response, and there was a moment of silence before she waved and then turned back to the other gem. The look on her face conveyed what Peridot didn't even need to ask about; they were alone now for an undisclosed amount of time, and that meant that they could fuck each other until they were too worn out to do another round.

She was fine with that.

 


End file.
